wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaelas
Grand Anchorite Zaelas the Perspicacious Zaelas Raa'lar is the second son of Melchamas and Saalane Raa'lar. He is a Draenei priest, and ascended to the rank of Grand Anchorite under the tuition of both Grand Anchorite Almonen and Prophet Velen. He serves the light with unswerving faith and compassion, but is renowned amongst his people for his graceful and sophic intellect, which has caused him to be known as Zaelas the Perspicacious Brief Biography Zaelas was born as the second of two Draenei sons to the Raa'lar family. All of the Raa'lar enjoyed a vast experience and abundance of magical tuition and practice, instigated mainly by Melchamas due to his position within the Argun Arcane Guard. Whereas Zasalathar, Zaelas' older brother mimicked his father's methods of manipulating magic, Zaelas embraced his mother's more empathic methodology to utilize the cosmic powers of magic. This was particularly important in his decision to devote his life to the glory of the Light and the study of mystical wisdom. Zaelas survived the civil war on Argus when he was only an infant, his mother sacrificing herself to transport him to safety, an orphan aboard the Exodar, a Draenei sage named Almonen had been a close friend of Saalane's and had noticed the young boy's incredible ability to control cosmic energy empathetically. He took it upon himself to look after Zaelas and also tended to the young Draenei's ever curious mind with many obscure tomes, librams and philosophy sessions. When he was still only a boy Zaelas' gift with magical ability tempered to a new high, yet he held a serene and calm demeanour at all times. "I merely entreat the magics to work through me, and it is done." he would say. "There is no coercion with this magic, it is about understanding and harmony." Almonen continually contacted the Prophet Velen of the young boy's doings and asked if Velen would accept him into the new Draenic Priesthood of The Light. Velen, impressed by the boy's powers offered a less straightforward answer. "The Light works through each of us, some know it more than others. You cannot ask to be a beacon of Light, one day, you might suddenly hear the faint sound of a cosmic heartbeat in every moment of waking, you feel the connection, you know Life always finds a way." Almonen accepted that Zaelas would have to understand himself what it meant to be a Priest rather than being asked to pursue it. It did not take long for Zaelas to pour over the numerous texts and tomes offered to him by Almonen and occasionally Velen. Even some of the higher writ which offered him a sliver of Naaru wisdom he grasped with great joy and ease. Sparked to learn more, he spent ever more time engaging with the Naaru texts and attending the sermons and discussions held by the higher Priests. He was even fortunate enough to witness some of the Naaru dispensing their wisdom on occasion and his heart fluttered with renewed hope at hearing such words of glorific insight. Eventually he approached the Prophet and asked that he might dedicate his life to the priesthood of The Light. Velen was overjoyed in his quiet, erudite manner, and advocated that Almonen teach Zaelas everything he knows, as he was already a very wise Anchorite. In the years spent on the Exodar Zaelas grew into a young man and learned much from Almonen. Increasingly he spent time with the Prophet and leared more so, and even conversed with the Naaru on occasion. Despite his younger years, he was utterly devoted to the Light and had a profound wisdom that seems far more advanced than his age. he took to the restorative magics of The Light like a feather to the winds, and was not pertubed at all by the asceticism he embraced at such a young age in favour of a more materialistic and colourful life. He loved The Light and the Naaru so that he wished for no more. Currently Zaelas has, along with the rest of his Draenei people, joined the Alliance to help combat the perils of the Legion and the Scourge. Impressed by the knowledge of the Alliance of the Light despite having been absent from the Naaru, he is only too eager to tutor and impart wisdom to his new comrades. He does this not with arrogance, nor haughtiness, for he is learning continually from them also and daily he thanks The Light for reflecting the wisdom of creation into his mind through these other life forms. Appearence Zaelas might have been a young man when he joined the Priesthood, but he is now a Draenei in his late adulthood. Given the longetivity of the Draenei race, this marks him several thousand years old. He is not withered, nor greying, his skin is a luminous cobalt colour and his hair jet black. He sports a flattended crest with rising spikes that break through his long black hair. Four tendrils hang from his chin with a small black tuft of hair sporuting from under his lips. His manner is always calm and controlled, and his eyes gleam a brilliant silver. He's never not seen in religious garments and often wields a large stave of Naaru religious rites. Demeanour Zaelas is a calm and patient Draenei who is utterly devoted to his faith. He is typically fairly quiet and serene, but when he speaks it is often in rhetoric or parable, and his voice is deep and soft. When he's not meditating or studying further knowledges, he often travels the world aiding others. Zaelas is always ready to support those who would benefit from his assistance, but is not arrogant enough to assume all need his help. When directing someone with advice, he often verses it in a profound manner, preferring the advised to come to the answer themselves so they might enjoy the realization. Zaelas is so very peaceful and would prefer a world without conflict, hatred or strife. He is not fond of the feud between the Alliance and Horde and very rarely engages in active hostilities towards the Horde, or directly aids someone who has such an aim. If the Alliance require aid when under attack however, he rushes to their defense but will typically not make any offensive moves himself unless necessary. He believes all of the natural races in the world could find their way to the truth of the Light, and is reserved in harming them. Even the Orcs after the massacre of the Draenei they comitted. However he will attempt to exorcise any Undead or Demons he encounters for they are the sworn enemies of the Light, and any in league with them who appear truly un-repenting he will attempt to destroy. Combat Zaelas prefers to avoid combat at most costs. If the situation in hand requires his support he attempts to do so from a distance with subtlety. He is no coward, and does not fear death at all, but he feels the work of the Light cannot be done through conflict upon other natural beings. Zaelas typically supports stronger and more aggressive types in combat, he seeks out allies who will defend him and benefit greatly from his magical protection. he rarely strikes himself, preferring to leave that to others. If caught alone he will attempt to ward off harm with protective magic and seek help. If the situation does not warrant this he will attempt to disable his antagonist and then seek aid, using Mana Burn to prevent enemy spellcasters from attacking him and Psychic Scream and Divine Hymn to make his escape. If Zaelas cannot receive aid, nor escape or does not think escape would be the most wise decision he will then begin to fight back. He does so in a patient manner, taking great care to put most of his efforts into preserving himself, whilst slowly wearing his opponent down. If the attacker does not leave him alone after this long attrition he will regretfully slay them, however he prefers it if they run away upon realizing how resilient Zaelas is with his magic and he will not chase such attempts to flee down.